


Hazard

by miscnine



Series: "Ris, Write More" Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscnine/pseuds/miscnine
Summary: The Avengers are a cover for the sorcerers still publicly unknown to work their literal magic.





	Hazard

“Eyes on the prize, Lebowski!” Tony shouts at Thor over the comms, as he dodges the lightning that Thor is raining on their enemies. He flew sharp turns before hovering beside the low-rise building Natasha was on.

They assembled for matters concerning some mystical threat related to cats, pigeons, and water-bending. The relay of information was fuzzy, but one thing remained clear: the Avengers would merely be present as a cover-up while the sorcerers still publicly unknown worked their literal magic.

“Rogers,” Stephen called out to the captain. “We’re almost done here. I’m going to need you to clear the area and establish a perimeter over there.”

Steve sent a firm nod before turning to bark orders into the comms.

Stephen drew out a portal to the Sanctum. “Wong, what do you have for me? We need these things down and back where they came from, now. It’s getting quite tiresome.”

He noticed Steve’s signal that the perimeter was clear, and made quick work of manipulating the realm to drag the mystical energies toward him, ensuring none escaped to harm civilians. 

Wong shut the book he held and said, “They came from the Anasttacadux Dimension.”

“That’s all I need.”

With a movement to shut the portal to the Sanctum, Stephen performed the necessary signals to rip open a portal to the creatures’ dimension, creating a ripple in continuum which ordinary humans may only perceive as a loud screeching and blinding lights. 

“Tony? Where are you?” Stephen spoke into their private line for the first time the entire fight. “Make sure you’re not within the area. I can do this alone.”

The line remained static; no retort, no scoff, no huffs of labored breathing,  _ at least _ .

“Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.” Stephen’s eyebrows drew together in concern.

His lover could take care of himself, sure, but this next step…

Stephen’s hands shook with the struggle to contain the creatures within his hold. He had no choice but to hurriedly drag them through the rip and back into their dimension without further precaution. He heard a distant shout and his head snapped to that direction.

Red and gold in a blur was heading straight to the rip, forcing him to hold one hand to push the armor back and another to stitch the rip back together.

Soon after a brief stutter, the air around them settled into a calmer one, and the armor dropped unceremoniously onto the ground.

Tony’s faceplate withdrew and allowed a view to his face. Stephen looked down at the man and shook his head, frowning.

“Ridiculous.” Stephen turned around and drew a portal to the Sanctum.

Rather than allow Stephen through, Wong stepped out. “This isn’t the first time creatures from our recent voyages came to visit us.”

“I know.” Stephen sighed. “I will look into that, and I will be careful.”

“Okay, before anything else,” Tony piped up from the ground. “I was beyond the set perimeter before I was pulled into the rip myself. So, in my defense, I wasn’t looking for trouble this time.”

Wong raised an eyebrow at Stephen.

“Yes. And I know.” Stephen looked away.

Wong reached into the portal and took a book off the shelves. He flipped through the pages before placing a bookmark.

Tony stood up with struggle before he was pulled into Stephen’s arms by the waist.

“Stark, I suggest you read this.” Wong handed the book to him. “Strange, be  _ more _ careful now.”

“Friday, translate it for me, honey?” Tony was out of his lover’s arms and had his glasses on.

“ _ SOUL-BONDING. CHAPTER 16. EFFECTS ON BOTH PARTIES. THE--” _

_ “ _ Thanks, baby girl.” Tony cut the explanation. “Stephen,  _ what _ ?”

“Well, spending this much time with me was bound to have some effects on you.” Stephen started, slowly. “My essence, for as long as we are together, is bound with yours. It would be safe to assume that, when I reached for the mystical energies within the area, our shared essence- both mystical and not- was pulled.”

"Okay. Nice to know. What else does this entail?"

"How are you so _casual_ about this?"

"Well, I mean. I did choose to love you." Tony said, matter-of-factly.


End file.
